Once Upon A Wishing Star
by bunny chan
Summary: okay, i seem to have gotten to LJ hatelove fics again oo this one is half filled with really pointless arguments, wishing stars and a few spectators on ceilings... i think i gave too much rr please? i beg you? oh, and merry xmas!


# Once Upon A Wishing Star

_bunny chan_

Lily Evans sat in the Hogwarts grounds beneath a starry night, admiring the stars that reflected the calm lake. Suddenly, she felt a presence of another behind her. Someone shut her eyes.

'Guess who?'

'Get lost, Potter! Why are you here anyway?' Lily grumbled, pulling the hands away.

James Potter grinned behind. 'Well, what are _you_ doing here, Evans?'

'Shut up. As far as I'd known, you're not carrying your wand. I am. Care to try?'

'Why not? I'm always your subject of guinea pig. Now shut up, Evans, and move aside.'

'Hah! Why should I even listen to you?'

'I wanna sit. Simple as rice are rice.'

'Rice aren't rice unless they're paddy.'

'Whatever. Buzz off.'

'Fine.'

'What are you doing here anyway?'

'Destiny calls.'

'Oh, how?'

'The stars? Aren't they beautiful today?'

'Yes, they are. But if you're here to see stars, buzz to the Astronomy tower!'

'As if I'm not bored of that place. I'd decided that doing Astronomy here isn't all the bad after all.'

'Why is that so?'

'Sirius' bright, isn't it?'

'You mean Sirius Black? He's very, very stupid.'

'No, I mean that dog star!'

'No wonder Sirius is a dog. Eating like a dog, screaming like a dog, yelping like a dog. Stupid dog.'

'Ha ha. I hate my best friend insulted.'

'Really? Then I'll go on insulting him then so-' Lily was cut off by James.

'Look! It's a wishing star!'

'Is it? It looks more of a falling meteorite or maybe a comet.'

'No, it is a wishing star! Look, it has this star-like end and a blue tail!'

Lily looked closely at it. Sure enough, the falling streak has a star for a head and a faint shade of blue tail.

'Okay, quickly make a wish!!' James hurried. The two closed their eyes before making their wish.

_I wish that Evans will stop hating me. Hasn't she hated me for seven years already? Get her to grow up!_ James wished.

_I wish that Potter will grow up and stop hating me. Stupid dolt. Once I forgave him, he'll start another thing for me to hate and all!_ Lily wished, closing her eyes.

'Okay, what did you wish for?' James asked.

'You should grow up.'

'Oh, and you really should to. Think of it, you are acting like an immature four year old.'

'Oh, and _you_ are acting like a two year old idiot! Which Head Boy goes around playing pranks and hurling hexes in corridors?'

'And which Head Girl uses magic in muggle world? Frightening Binns?'

'I don't frighten rubbish bins. Whatever for?'

'Binns!!! PROFESSOR Binns! That stupid History of Magic ghost!'

'Shut up! I can hear!'

'You shut up and learn to listen!'

'You!'

'You!'

'You!'

'You!'

'EVANS, POTTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE??????'

Gulping, the two head students turned to McGonagall.

'You started it,' James hissed.

'Me? _You _were the one!' Lily hissed back.

'You!'

'You!'

'You!'

'You!'

'You!'

'You!'

'You!'

'You!'

'ENOUGH ALREADY!!!!!!' McGonagall screamed loudly over Lily and James' battle. They silenced at once, glaring daggers at each other. 'Now explain!'

'Evans started it!'

'Potter started it!'

'No, Evans!'

'No, Potter!'

'Evans!'

'Potter!'

'Evans!'

'Potter!'

'Evans!'

'Potter!'

'STOP IT NOW! Both of you! Detention! I can't believe it, Head Students arguing immaturely with each other!'

'Professor, Potter's the one!'

'It's Evans! I'm innocent!'

'Yeah right. You came bugging first!'

'No, you!'

McGonagall looked at the pair hopelessly. 'Okay, slowly now. D-e-t-e-n-t-i-o-n. Get it? The both of you are under detention!!!'

The pair looked sullenly at each other before following McGonagall back into the castle, insulting and accusing the other non-stop. McGonagall had to stop thrice halfway just to shut them up. Finally, on the fourth time, she placed a Silencing Charm on the two. Now the pair argued wordlessly at each other. James, obviously not pleased, had started hurling hexes at her from his wand hidden behind his pocket. Lily hurled another curse in return and when McGonagall turned to them, she found Lily having an elephant's nose, James having green and yellow skin. Sirius and Remus, hiding behind the wall, laughed helplessly at the two head student's sights.

'You two! Detention again!' McGonagall said to Lily and James before curing them and handing them a bucket of water.

'Where's the brush?' Lily asked in surprise.

'I'd like you to pull a strand of hair and start brushing the hall using it.'

'WHAT?' they cried in astonishment. 'How can we ever?'

'And as for your second detention, I'd like you to meet me in my office at ten o' clock sharp. By that time, you should also finish cleaning the hall. For each second missed, you'll be given another detention. Good evening,' McGonagall said, walking off.

Lily and James stared at the bucket. Sirius rolled down, laughing, clutching his stomach hard. The two shot him a glare and then an idea seem to form in Lily's mind.

'Hey Potter, how about we take his hair to clean the hall?'

'Best one I'd ever heard, Evans.'

Together, they plucked a strand of hair each from Sirius, who howled in pain. Remus laughed silently behind him.

'You know, Lily and James are like a diamond cutting a diamond,' Remus said, helping the laughing Sirius up.

'Is that so? But diamond cut diamond will produce a finer diamond,' Sirius muttered as he half-laughed and half-howled.

'So much for that. Come on, let's just get out of here! We still have Astronomy!'

**

Lily and James both stomped into the Great Hall before brushing it with the strand of hair grumpily.

'Seriously, how are we even suppose to _brush_ with only a strand of hair?' Lily muttered.

'You're asking me?' James grumbled.

'Is there anyone else?'

'Fine.' Angrily, James took out his wand before waving it. The hall shone and sparkled.

'Finished. Now we can go sleep!' James yawned, stretching.

'We're supposed to go to Professor McGonagall's and it's,' Lily checked her watch, 'Ten fifteen. WHAT?'

The two bolted out of the hall, climbed the stairs and burst open McGonagall's door. McGonagall sat up and checked her watch.

'Ten fifteen and forty seconds,' She muttered, smiling. 'I hope you have your calculations right, for I'll be giving you nine-hundred-and-forty detentions.'

'But Professor-'

'You can't possibly-'

'And you'll be spending one hour in this room. Since you can't get along together, this will be one detention to do so,' McGonagall said, grinning at that.

'What? You're kidding!'

'I can't stay with Potter for even ten minutes without arguing!'

'The detention is issued. Good night.' And with that, McGonagall left the room.

'Come back!!! Professor!! I'd rather get hitten by the Whomping Willow!' James called.

'I'd rather be sent to the forest!!' Lily cried. The door slammed shut.

'Great. Just great. So, how do I decorate you?' James said, trying an angle. Lily sat down angrily on McGonagall's chair, looking at the work on the table.

'I prefer being my own self, thank you very much.'

'You're a squib,' James said.

'I'm a squib? You're calling _me _a _squib_?' Lily said suddenly.

'Yes!'

'I can do spells, you nitwit! Take that back!'

'Moron!'

'Dolt!'

'Idiot!'

'Squib!'

'Egoistic!'

'Stupid!'

'Dumb!'

'Brainless!'

'Git!'

'Snake!'

'Geese!'

'Cow!'

'Pig!'

'Duck!'

'Chicken!'

'Going on animal basis, aren't they?' Sirius whispered to Remus. The two seventh years were sitting at the ceiling, looking at James and Lily arguing below.

'Gillyweed!'

'Venus plant!'

'Hinkypunk!'

'Werewolf!'

'Cornish Pixie!'

'Hide-behind!'

'Now they're into Dark creatures,' Remus laughed.

'Take that back!'

'_You_ take that back!

'You!'

'You!'

'You!'

'You!'

'Come to think of it, it isn't even five minutes yet,' Sirius said, checking his watch.

'I hate you!'

'_I _hate _you_!'

'Moron!'

'Dolt!'

'Feather-brain!'

'Idiot!'

'Stupid!'

'Freak!'

'Egoistic!'

'Dumb!'

'They've been arguing for abut eight minutes already, think they'll give up?' Remus asked. Sirius just shrug.

'McGonagall put us here to make sure they sort their differences, but I didn't expect them to argue this much.'

'_Ellatoisia!_'

'_Colorisa!_'

'Put me back!'

'You put me back!!'

'Stupid!'

'Squib!'

'Dolt!'

'Moron!'

'Idiot!

'Dumb!' 

'Brainless!'

'Four eyes!'

'Hair on fire!'

'How dare you!'

'How dare _you_!'

'What are they on now?' Remus asked, yawning.

'Appearances,' Sirius replied. The two looked on hopelessly at their head students.

'Get a life!'

'Drop dead!'

'Stupid wizard!'

'Stupid witch!'

'Shoo off!'

'You buzz away!'

'It's only ten minutes!' Sirius moaned.

'They'll better sort this out before someone pulls a dagger,' Remus said.

'Shut up!'

'Shut up!'

'Rubbish!'

'Trash!'

'Rotten egg!'

'Scarecrow!'

'Can't they just sort this out?' Remus asked.

'You mean why hadn't they run out of insults,' Sirius groaned.

'I think they had. They're using curses on each other,' Remus pointed.

'_Kiestosia!_'

'_Nuistis!_'

'_Gigtong!_'

'_Potefi!_'

'This is getting boring. How long has it been already?' Sirius asked.

Remus checked his watch. 'Uh, only eleven minutes.'

'I want you dead!'

'I want _you _dead!'

'Get a life!'

'I'm dead, remember?'

'Just get one 'cause I'm dead already! I don't want to see you in death!'

'Aaaaah!' Sirius yawned.

'Ssh! When are they ever going to stop?' Remus asked.

'SHUT UP!!!!!'

'FINE! I WILL!!! So SHUT UP!!!!!!'

The room was silent.

'That's progress. It's thirteen minutes already,' Sirius mumbled, playing with his wand.

'You trust so?' Remus said. They watched on.

'Stupid.'

'Dolt.'

'Idiot.'

'Moron.'

'Okay, maybe not,' Sirius said, slumping back.

'I regretted that I know you!'

'I regretted ever meeting you!'

'I regretted you're ever borned!'

'I regretted that you exist!'

'Now on the "I regretted…" basis. Seriously, when are they growing up?' Remus asked.

'Hey, saw the wishing star?' Sirius asked, changing the topic.

'Yeah. What did you wish for?' Remus replied.

'For these two to grow up,' Sirius said, pointing at the two squabbling seventeen year olds below them.

'So did I.'

'Grow up!'

'Grow up yourself!'

'Get a life!'

'Stop cursing me!'

'Learn your things!'

'Hey, remember that star?'

'Yeah, and I wish you didn't even exist!'

'Shut up already! That star isn't a wishing star!'

'So? You shut up now!'

'If it is, I'll my wish by now! Why must I shut up? Mouth is given to talk!'

'Correction. Mouth helps you to talk. Your voicebox does the talking. What's your wish?'

'Wonderful! They're actually talking!' Remus whooped. 'Ouch!'

'Careful about jumping. Talking?? That's talking-insults!' Sirius rolled his eyes.

'Better than insults alone.'

'Right.'

'What I wish is my problem!'

'Yeah right, your problem. Stupid moron!'

'What did you wish, dolt?'

'What I wish is my problem, idiot!'

'Don't copy me!'

'Don't copy me!'

'Copy cat!'

'Copy cat!'

'Okay, now on copying,' Sirius said, writing it into his notebook.

'I'm tired of this,' Remus sighed.

'So am I. How about we play?' Sirius grinned.

Together, the two pointed their wands at Lily and James. Both suddenly froze.

'What are you using at me?'

'I'm supposed to ask, Potter!'

'What, I'm half petrified now!'

'Shut up! I can't even move, so how am I suppose to do that to you!'

'Much better than both aiming wands at each other,' Sirius grinned.

'How long has it been already?' Remus asked.

'Seventeen minutes.'

'Oh.' They released the spell on James and Lily, who were hopping to try pinch the other. They fell on each other.

'How dare you!'

'How dare _you_!'

'Shut up!'

'You shut up!'

'How dare you kiss me?'

'How dare you kiss me?

'That was my first kiss, stupid!'

'Well, that was mine too!!!! Gimme back!!!'

Sirius and Remus congratulated each other. Them letting the spell off had caused the two head students to kiss each other.

'Hurray!' Sirius cheered silently.

'Lily expects James to give her back?' Remus asked in wonderment.

'Who cares?' Sirius grinned.

'Okay, let's just settle for a quieter talk.'

'Oh, like what, Potter?'

'That stupid not-real-wishing-star.'

'Just my type of topic to talk about. Fine.'

'How long is it already?' Sirius asked.

'It's,' Remus glanced at his watch, '25 minutes already.'

'Good progress.'

'Good? That's excellent! They actually made-up and grew up!'

'What did you wish for?'

'You to grow up, stupid. You ought to anyway, dolt.'

'By the way, the name's James, not stupid or dolt.'

'Oh, James? I thought it was Potter Potter.'

'Stupid, daft, idiot.'

'We're trying to talk, remember?'

'Really? I didn't realize.'

'Looks like we'd started from the wrong footing.'

'Well who asked you to give me this scratch when we were only seven?'

'It's just a scratch! You gave me one too!'

'They knew each other before Hogwarts? Interesting,' Sirius mused.

'They're hating each other because of a scratch?' Remus asked in amusement.

'Very, very interesting,' another voice popped. The two turned.

'Professor! What are you doing here?'

'Just checking on them. How's it progressing?'

'So far so good. Before this, insults were thrown, curses, bla bla bla,' Sirius read out from his notebook. The three watched on.

'Okay, let's start all over. My name is James Potter.'

'I know that!'

'LILY!'

'Since when had you been calling my first name? Fine. My name is Lily Evans. No, I'm not that flower the giant ate, whatever you might want to say,' Lily replied, referring to the line James had said when they just met.

'You still remember that?' James winced.

'Okay, now what?'

'Friends?'

'Fine, friends.' Lily took his hand before shaking on it.

'Good point to start all over,' McGonagall muttered.

'That's marvellous enough to make even Merlin proud,' Remus mumbled.

'Why are they even head students?' Sirius muttered. 'Thirty minutes.'

'Back to the stupid wishing-star-wannabe-dropping-star.'

'What now?'

'First question; why did it disguise as a wishing star?'

'Wanna fool idiots?'

'I resent that!' Sirius hissed.

'It's real, you stupid! Are you both so daft you didn't even know it's real?' Remus said.

'You saw one?' Dumbledore asked.

'Professor!' Everyone exclaimed.

'Dropping by to see how the head students are fairing against each other.'

'Probably. We're idiots to believe it then.'

'Second question; is that stupid star a comet or what?'

'It's a wishing-star-wannabe, so I guess it's just a normal star.'

'Third question; why is there another star dropping?'

Lily was pointing at the window. All heads turn to it, true enough, a fairly large wishing star fell down. It had a star for a head and its tail end was a flaming bright blue.

'Wishing stars only fall once in a year! No extras, nada!' James replied.

'Fourth question; then what the heck is that?'

'A wishing star.'

'Fifth question; then why aren't we making a wish?'

'Good point.'

Immediately, Lily and James, including everyone at the ceiling, started wishing. The star faded soon after.

'You said the one before was real!' Sirius hissed.

'It was! I made sure of it!' Remus insisted.

'Looks like there're two wishing stars this year then,' Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher, chirped.

'What are you doing here now?' McGonagall asked.

'Thought I'd see how my best students are fairing.'

'Now what did you wish for?'

'What did _you_ wish for?'

'You'd better grow up.'

'Say so yourself!'

'What did you wish, Remus?' Sirius asked.

'That those two better fall in love quickly and have a kid. That way, everything solved,' Remus muttered.

'I wished the same,' a high squeak voiced. Everyone turned. Professor Flitwick.

'Don't ask. The reason's same as Professor Sinistra's.' Everyone nodded.

'Who'll care anyway?'

'I do!! You're my friend, remember?'

'Oh, yeah. Okay, I wish that you grow up!'

'Thanks a lot. That's not real. Tell me truthfully.'

'Now, who bet that James and Lily will kiss straight after this?' Sirius asked. Everyone betted.

'Oh well, no odds then. Who cares?'

'No one.'

'You tell me yours first, Lily!'

'I asked first!'

'No fair!'

'Okay, together then, how about that?'

'I'm waiting,' Sprout whispered eagerly.

'Your reason?' Sirius eyed.

'Do I need one? Since the school is gathered here, must I give one now?'

Sirius and Remus turned. Sure enough, almost everyone was gathered in McGonagall's ceiling, crouching for space as they all look down eagerly.

'This place'll break!' McGonagall hissed.

'It's forty-five minutes already,' Remus warned.

'I wish that-' James started.

'I wish that-' Lily started.

CRASH!!!!!

The two looked at the place that crashed. All of the seventh years, a couple of sixth years and all the professors. Everyone grinned sheepishly.

'Oops! Uh, hiya Lily, James!' Sirius and Remus waved before running off. Lily pointed her wand calmly at them and they fell, petrified. By then, everyone cleared off the room already, leaving only the professors. They grinned sheepishly and slowly walked out. Remus and Sirius were cured and they ran off as soon as possible.

The two head students were alone again.

'Now what was it?' Lily started, pondering on what they had been planning to do before.

'Oh yeah, the wish. Okay, here's what I wish.' James grinned at Lily and peck her on her lips.

'What? How dare you?'

'Very dare. That's my wish,' James grinned. 'Yours?'

'Mine's this,' Lily said before kissing him full on his lips. _Click!_

'Looks like our first wish and second wish worked!' Sirius and Remus cheered.

'What do you mean?' Lily asked.

'Have you any idea that you'd both grown up and kissed?' Remus smiled sweetly. 'Both our first and second wish came true!'

'There's only one wishing star.'

'You're wrong. Tonight, this year, there are _two_ wishing stars!' Dumbledore laughed.

'No doubt, kids!' Sinistra added.

'So what about the wishing-star-wannabe-dropping-star thing? Sorry you ever taunt it?' McGonagall asked.

'Bingo! It's one hour!' Remus cried.

'Enough already! Remus?'

'Yes James?'

'Give me back my camera!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' With that, James and Lily started chasing Remus for James' camera.

'And you said they grew up?' Dumbledore said, turning to Sirius. He shrugged.

'Some things will just stay the same.' With that, Sirius ran over to help Remus.

AN: Another L/J short story done!!!! Am I getting better at this short fics or worst? I have no idea, but at least this is a pretty decent one, to me. I don't know what you think. Enough already of my boring ramblings, sooo… please review for me? Oh, and Merry Christmas!!!


End file.
